SSBB: The Demon Princess Book I
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: "Upon every man, woman, and child a demon is afoot. It hides in the night and feeds off the living. There is only a few demon hunters in the world but one demon hunter can be bought back to life after she dies for she is the Demon Princess."  Anonymous.
1. The Two Cloaked Characters

_Super Smash Brother Brawl: The Demon Princess Book I  
><em>

_"Upon every man, woman, and child a demon is afoot. It hides in the night and feeds off the living. There is only a few demon hunters in the world but one demon hunter can be bought back to life after she dies for she is the Demon Princess." ~Anonymous  
><em>

_Chapter 1_

_The Two Cloaked Figures_

_A Little Background Story _

_It was many years ago when Tabuu was released from his prison bond with the Akki family or the family of death. The only hope was the Akki's only daughter to save the world but when Tabuu enters a strange world all hope was lost. It wasn't until last year when Tabuu returned to the family and killing the only daughter. Their world fell into despair until a man named Hurami released her from the bonds of death and made her the Demon Princess._

"You want to know something, Luigi?" Mario asked his younger brother while sitting on the pool side of the Super Smash Mansion.

"What's that brother?" Luigi asked taking his sunglasses off and looking at his brother. Mario stood up and put on his red hat.

"Don't you think it's strange that the mansion hasn't been destroyed yet today?"

"No. It's Sunday. Besides isn't today when you look for another warrior to add to the collection?" Luigi asked his brother before putting his sunglasses back on and falling asleep. Of course Mario forgot that today was the day that the Super Smash court was going to accept two new smashers into the mansion. Mario looked at his watch and sighed. He only had a hour till the event would take place. If only the court could just accept someone based on a sheet of paper telling them their powers and so on.

"Mario!" Peach yelled coming towards him waving something in her hand.

"Princess?" Mario asked as Peach stopped in front of him and smiled.

"A letter just for you! Oh and the court is waiting for you on the field. They want to start early." Peach said and giggled.

"Early? Whatever for?" Mario asked angrily looking at the letter.

"Well… Haven't you noticed?"

"Notice? Notice what?"

"There has to be a good couple of hundreds of people who are trying out for the two positions."

"WHAT?"

"Yep it's so exciting! Daisy and Rosalina are even trying out! Do us a favor Mario and accept a girl this time. There is only four of us and sometimes Jigglypuff is just too snotty to hang around with us."

"I'll think about it." Mario said before heading out to the battlefield.

"Oh and Mario?" Peach asked.

"Hmm?" Mario said turning around to face the Princess.

"No more bad guys." Peach said stiffly and skipped away back into the mansion. Mario sighed. Peach was always so bossy when it came to this stuff. Mario opened the letter and recognized the handwriting at once.

_Mario,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been planning on accepting two new Super Smashers and I would like you to know that I will be showing up for the event in person to help you decide. I hope that you also don't mind that I have posted posters all over my kingdom so other characters will hopefully try out. _

_Toadsworth_

No wonder why so many people came, Mario thought ripping up the letter and throwing it in the trash bin nearest to him. Toadsworth was always trying to make the Toads in the kingdom participate in various things with Mario and Luigi. This is why Mario never liked the toads because some were lazy and some were well… quite stupid.

"Afternoon." Mario said grumpily to Marth and Snake who were waiting at the entrance to the battlefield.

"Everyone else is inside." Marth said.

"You might actually be surprised about this crowd." Snake said to Mario.

"Why should I be? Half of them are toads I bet." Mario said.

"Wrong." Marth said.

"No actually a few characters who are trying out look pretty good." Snake said. Mario looked at him.

"How many of them are girls you want to date?" Mario asked him. Marth snickered as Snake's face grew deep red.

"I…" Snake said and grew quiet as they approached the middle of the battle arena.

"Well finally you manage to show up!" Toadsworth said angrily waving his walking stick around madly.

"Pardon me but I was resting. I never have time to do that now a days." Mario said grabbing the microphone and looking around the stadium. Yep just has he expected. The place was filled to the rim of different characters from different games. He was surprised that not many toads came. The court glanced at Mario while he was searching the stadium. The court consisted of one character from every game that was represented in the mansion. It was: Mario as chief, Marth as second in command, Snake as third in command and then it went down the line. Pit, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, King Dedede, Ness, Sonic, Yoshi, Link, Samus, Game and Watch, Olimar, Fox, Pokémon Trainer, the Male Ice Climber, Captain Falcon, and ROB.

"Shall we get started?" Pit asked Mario.

"Good afternoon everyone! You all should know me! If you don't well then… you must be living under a rock." Mario said and the stadium erupted in laughs and clapping.

"Today you all are here to see if you can become a Smasher. We only accept the best of the best and the most powerful. You will be tested on strength, power, speed, and how you battle on the battlefield. Here's the deal. You all get three lives. Ten people are allowed on the battlefield. You'll be partnered up in the first round with someone you choose. In this round you can work together to defeat the other team members. The last team that is on the battlefield will move on to round two which I'll explain when we get there. Now who wants to be a Smasher?" Mario announced into the microphone. The stadium exploded in cheers and shouts.

"Well then… Let the game begin." Mario said and the court walked off the battle field into the area where they had a perfect view of the battlefield.

"Nice intro." Marth said to Mario as Mario found his seat. Ten characters entered the field as Snake came in carrying bags of popcorn.

"This will be quite boring." Snake said taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Mario should we dim the lights?" Fox asked. Mario waved his hand and Fox shut the lights off.

"Round 1. All fighters will fight in…" The computer voice said as she was deciding where to set the Battlefield.

"I would suggest the bridge but that's just me." Link said.

"Make it easy computer." Mario said.

"The battle will take place in Pokémon stadium. The battle will begin in … 3…2…1… FIGHT!"

Mario watched as a couple of Toads were kicked out of the stadium. Behind him Toadsworth moaned as his own citizens were kicked out. Under his breath Mario snickered.

"You know this might not take long." Snake said as the battle quickly ended with only two _Final Fantasy _characters waving around as the stadium cheered for the victors. The next battle took place as soon as the winners left the battlefield. It wasn't long until Mario started falling asleep. He was suddenly woken up by a excited Snake.

"Mario! MARIO WAKE UP!" Snake said shaking him. Mario jumped up and kicked Snake.

"What's your problem eh?" Mario shouted angrily.

"Look!" Snake said pointing at the battlefield. Mario watched as a two characters were knocking fighters out of the arena one at a time. They were both cloaked and had their faces hidden except on had a black cloak while the other had a red cloak but black hood.

"Those two are destroying the other teams like no tomorrow." Marth said.

"No kidding." Link replied watching the field. It wasn't long until the two cloaked people were left. The court gaped as the two characters left the battlefield without waving or anything.

"Must be two grumpy guys." Snake said getting up and leaving the court box to probably get more food.

"Well that was a pretty good first round if you ask me." Marth said as Mario stood up.

"Eh I fell asleep. Is Rosalina and Daisy still in?" Mario asked since he fell asleep when they went on the field.

"Yep and so is Bowser Jr. and Wauligi. Both teams were actually really good." Marth said following Mario down the steps.

"Computer remove the battlefield." Mario ordered. The Pokémon stadium vanished leaving a grassy area. Mario took the mic from Marth and walked back into the middle of the field looking around. Only one quarter of the stadium was left. Most of these characters looked vicious as well.

"Nice first round everyone! Round two is pretty simple as well. You all are going to show us strength and speed. Now this task is pretty simple. For speed you're going to out chase a rolling ball on fire while for strength you're going to beat an animatronic of one of the court members. Anyone who passes both tasks will move on the final round." Mario announced. He spotted the two cloaked characters that were sitting still and not shouting like the rest of the fighters were. Mario walked back up the steps into the court box and sat down thinking about those two cloaked fighters. Who were they and where are they from?

"Hey brought you a soda and more popcorn." Snake said handing him a root beer and a bag of popcorn.

"Does anyone here know who those two cloaked fighters are?" Mario asked the court. Everyone shook their heads except Pit.

"Well I have their files." Pit said.

"Read them." Mario said sitting down.

"Well the only thing it says is they came last minute to try out. Other than that everything else is blank." Pit said looking through the files.

"How can that be possible?" Mario asked grabbing the files and looking at them. Pit was right though. Everything else was blank or blacked out.

"Should we take them out of the game?" Snake asked.

"No let them play. They just don't want us to know who they are until they win." Marth said giving Snake an evil grin.

"Didn't Ike do that?" Mario asked remembering the time Ike tried out and won the battle.

"Yeah but I pointed him out because he's from my game series." Marth said.

"Well no one knows who those two are from." Link said watching Bowser Jr. outrun the boulder by destroying it. Mario watched and waited until the cloaked people will turn up on the field for their turn. He watched as Daisy beat the boulder but she faced an animatronic Sonic and lost. Poor Peach, her best friend wasn't going to get in this year. Rosalina though made it through the round by beating the animatronic and sending kisses to the crowd. At last the black cloaked character appeared on the field.

"This will be good." Snake said sitting back and watching the field.

The cloaked figure ran like lightening around the field until he pulled a sword out and stabbed the boulder. The boulder stopped and made a cracking sound until it finally exploded into tiny specs. Link clapped respectfully as an animatronic Snake appeared. The crowd gasped thinking that the character could never beat the animatronic. It happened though all too fast because the next second went by and the animatronic fell off the battlefield into the dark pits below. Snake stood up and cheered as the figure left the field without a word.

"Alright that was pretty cool I must admit." Marth said clapping as well.

"Too cool." Link whispered. The other cloaked figure appeared on the field.

"Alright so I took notes about this one. This one pretty much knocked every fighter out of the field using a sword and… magic…" Captain Falcon said reading his notes.

"That's strange…" Snake said.

"Well then let's test this one out with speed and speed." Mario said. "Computer if this one beats the boulder send in the fastest animatronic from the court."

"Of course, Mario." The computer said. At once the boulder came into the field spitting out fire everywhere near the cloaked character. At once the character speed just as fast as the companion before to the other side of the field and sent a blue ball at the boulder. The boulder exploded in blue sparkles.

"I give them extra points for detailing the way they destroy the boulder." Snake said. Just as he said that Mario watched as an animatronic Marth appeared on the field.

"Let's see if this one can beat speed with speed." Mario said. At once the animatronic launched an attack on the figure but it was quickly blocked by the person's silver colored sword. At once the animatronic stumbled backwards and the figure stabbed the animatronic straight in the chest. The arena grew silent as the animatronic grew a bright white color and exploded sending out black smoke. Even Mario gaped as the cloaked figure walked out of the field unscratched and wordless.

"There both definitely guys." Snake said.

"I agree. A girl fighter can't do that so quickly. It was amazing!" Marth said. Mario shrugged his shoulders and headed back on the field for his final speech.

"Alright this is the last and most challenging task you all will have to face today. The final task will be for you to battle each other. Now here's the fun part. All of you will be put in the field. I don't care if you partner up or ride solo but the last two fighters on the field are the winners you hear? Now let the final battle BEGIN!" Mario shouted and ran off the field before the battlefield changed into a coliseum type of arena and all the fighters were put inside. In total there was only about fifty left. Mario look at his watch. Only three hours passed since the event started.

"Alright guys keep your eyes on two fighters who you think will win." Mario said. Mario was sure everyone was looking at the two cloaked figures. Mario couldn't help but watched them as they knocked out a fire emblem character. Marth moaned.

"Damn and Lyn was so close." Marth said.

"I wouldn't agree." Snake said taking a bite out of a hot dog. The black cloaked character sent a flying Tails from Sonic history and Sonic sniffled. It wasn't until ten people were left on the field. A couple of characters from Zelda, Rosalina, Roy from Fire Emblem, and the cloaked characters were left. At once the black cloaked character knocked out Byrn from Zelda and Roy out and the other cloaked one knocked out Midna from Zelda. Mario even watched as poor Rosalina was sent back to the stars by the red cloaked figure. The last character they still haven't defeated was a black demon from whatever game he was from. The cloaked figures at once knocked the demon to the dark pits below and slammed their swords on the ground.

"WINNERS!" The computer shouted sending out fireworks. The court gaped as the characters they've been watching won. Nobody knew who they were or where they came from.

"Well let's go meet them." Snake said as he followed Marth out of the court box. Mario's heart thumped fast as he walked down the steps. His mind drew up different character names that could be the mystery characters. The court stopped before the cloaked figures. Even their bodies were covered up by the cloak.

"That indeed was impressive." Marth told the figures. They said nothing. Mario fixed his hat and stepped forward.

"Before we accept both of you tell us about yourself. Your files were blank." Mario said. They both looked at each other until one stepped forward. It was the black cloaked one. A black gloved arm appeared from the side and pulled off the hood. At once Mario saw the white hair and ice blue eyes.

"I'm Dante." He said picking up his sword and showing a grin. Marth gasped.

"You're from _Devil May Cry. _You're the guy who kills all the demons." Marth said.

"That's right. It's off season for me and I need the money. I dead broke here." Dante said. Mario took a step back. This guy was beyond huge. He must be a couple of feet taller the Mario.

"Who's the companion?" Snake asked. The other cloaked figure stepped forward and pulled down their hood. The girl had long black hair with a line of red and a line of purple in her hair. Her eyes were deep purple and her skin was pale.

"Anataki Hotaru Akki. She wasn't in any games but when I stopped by her place on my way here I thought she should come along. As you can see she's good enough to join." Dante said. Anataki smacked him across the head.

"I can introduce myself if you don't mind." She shouted at him. She grabbed her sword and swung her cloak behind her. Dante snickered.

"It's not every so often I find a person like me while I'm traveling." Dante said. Anataki rolled her eyes.

Dante was dressed in red pants and a red jacket with black books but Anataki was different. She was dressed in a short black skirt and black boots but her top was blood red and her arms were covered in different symbols.

"She's a demon hunter as well?" Marth asked Dante.

"Of course I am! I'll kill every damn demon until no more are left." Anataki said sternly.

"Yeah but we've got bad news. We're not going to stay long." Dante said.

"What? Why not? You guys were amazing out on the field!" Fox said.

"This place is crawling with demons." Anataki said pulling out a gun.

"Yeah we're only here to rid of the demons around the mansion and take out Tabuu. He's just another demon you know? Anataki here has bad blood with him." Dante explained.

"Tabuu? I thought we got rid of him years ago!" Mario said.

"Well you didn't and he's crawling around here again." Anataki said.

"We'll battle you guys and stuff but we're here for duty business here too. Once we kill Tabuu and send him back to hell we'll leave. Sound like a deal?" Dante asked.

"So what are your weapons at least?" Mario asked.

"Well I carry a gun and this sword." Dante said showing the court the gun and sword.

"I use guns, a sword, magic, and archery." Anataki said.

"Alright… Well then if you follow us you can meet the rest of the Smashers in the mansion. Are you two dating by the way?" Mario asked the two demon hunters.

"Well if you call-"

"YOU IDIOT WE'RE NOT DATING!" Anataki said smacking Dante on the head with her fist. Mario backed away slowly from Anataki. Mario didn't want to get slapped or punched by Anataki for she looked deadly.

"Oh one more question." Snake asked as everyone came out of the stadium. Anataki looked at him.

"Ask away!" Dante said.

"Why does Ana have bad blood with Tabuu?" Snake asked. Anataki smacked Snake over the head with a flat side of her sword.

"It's Anataki! ANATAKI!" She screamed.

"Alright! Answer my question though!" Snake said covering his head from any more hits from Anataki.

"Oh that's an easy one. He killed her a year ago." Dante said. The court stopped walking and looked at Anataki and Dante like they were lying.

"If you were killed then why are you still here?" Marth asked. Anataki sighed.

"Alright you caught me. My name is Anataki Hotaru Akki. Last year I was brutally murdered by Tabuu. A man named Hurami resurrected me from the dead a week after I died. I am the Demon Princess."


	2. Guns & Roses

"_She was playing Dance with the Devil and now destroys his own kind. Her goal set to seek revenge on the demon she hated most." ~Anonymous _

_Chapter 2_

_Guns & Roses_

"Uh Peach can we talk?" Mario asked her opening her bedroom door. Peach was sitting on the couch watching the new episode of _Once Upon A Time_. She looked up and smiled.

"Of course, Mario. What's wrong?" She asked putting down her teacup.

"Well we have the two new Smashers." Mario said. Peach got up and turned off the TV.

"Well who is it? Is it Daisy? Rosalina? Toadette?" Peach asked jumping around.

"Actually Peach it's none of them." Mario said raising a hand. Peach stopped jumping and looked at him.

"What's wrong? Is it two more guys again?" She asked angrily trying to get past Mario so she could see for herself.

"Actually on of them is a girl but… Well… Ah…" Mario couldn't find the right words to describe Anataki.

"She isn't like Jigglypuff is she?" Peach asked him crossing her arms.

"Not at all! She's even a princess!" Mario said quickly. Peach smiled at him.

"Is she cute or will she lower our status because she looks like she was ran over by Wario's bike a few times?"

"Oh no Anataki is… She's cute." Mario said. Who was he kidding she was gorgeous. He couldn't tell Peach though because she would go right down stairs and hit Anataki with a pan and it'll end up with Peach's blood on the new wallpaper in the entrance hall.

"Well that's good. What's her power?"

"She uses… guns, swords, archery, and… magic." Mario said. Peach's eyes grew wide.

"Guns? As in like Zero Suit's or Snake's?"

"Like Snake's. Look Peach just come downstairs and see for yourself-"

"PEACH OH MY GOD PEACH!" Zelda said pushing aside Mario and running into Peach's room. Mario landed with a thud on the wood floor.

"Zelda what's going on?" Peach asked.

"There is a man downstairs!" Zelda squealed.

"Alright… And?" Peach asked looking at Zelda like she was crazy.

"Oh you have to see him, Peach! He's super cute and he has these eyes that you'll die for!" Zelda said grabbing Peach's arm and running off down the hall. Mario stood up and rubbed his head. He was closing the door when Toon Link and Lucas walked by him. Toon Link stopped and looked at Mario eating a banana.

"Sup Pops?" Toon Link said taking a bite of the banana. Mario frowned at him.

"Go away. Don't you kids ever do something useful like practice?" Mario asked them.

"Why should we? Tonight is the welcome dinner for the new smashers. Besides who are they, Pops?" Lucas asked Mario.

"Demon Hunters." Mario said. Lucas and Toon Link looked at each other.

"You're serious right?" Toon Link asked him.

"Dead serious. Go see for yourself." Mario said and turned away from the annoying brats and walked down the hall and knocked on a door. Ike opened the door.

"Sup?"

"Go downstairs and meet the new Smashers." Mario said.

"Why should I? What is one a vampire and another is a bad ass guy who Lucas can just destroy?" Ike asked him rolling his eyes. Mario looked at him like he was stupid.

"No actually in the Battlefield they destroyed pretty much every character they faced and turned the animatronics into tiny pieces." Mario said. Ike looked at him for a moment and closed the door. Mario pounded on the door.

"GET OUT NOW!" Mario shouted and Ike opened the door carrying his sword.

"I'm challenging them to a game after dinner." Ike said walking down the hall. Mario smirked.

"Oh Ike don't worry. You'll get your ass kicked for sure." Mario whispered to himself. Mario walked past Peach's room and opened the double doors to the entrance hall and walked down the stairs to see only Dante there chatting with Zelda, Peach, Toon Link, Lucas, and Meta Knight.

"Yeah I fight demons all the time. I get paid to kill them too. If you ever find a demon let me know. I'll get them off your hands for a small price." Dante said. Peach giggled.

"Wow… So what about your friend? Is she a demon hunter like you?" Zelda asked.

"She's a Demon Princess actually. She does kill demons though like me. Don't mess with her though because Snake tried once and I wonder if he's still knocked out." Dante asked.

"What did he do?" Peach asked.

"He asked her out on a day probably." Mario said cutting into the group. Dante looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Something like that." Dante said.

"Where is Anataki by the way?" Mario asked him.

"I don't know really. Link said he knew a good place for bow and arrow practicing and that was the last I saw of her." Dante said. Mario left the group and headed down a small hallway into the back area of mansion.

"Ready? FIRE!" Link shouted. Mario looked out a window and saw Anataki and Link practicing archery. Behind them was a couple of guys watching Anataki and clapping for her whenever she hit the middle of the target. Mario chuckled an walked outside and saw Ike hiding out on a bench behind a bush.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Mario asked him sitting down next to him.

"Admiring the flowers Zelda and Peach planted." Ike said.

"You idiot you step on flowers not look at them. Now why are you back here? Did you meet Dante?"

"The guy with the skull sword? Yeah I met him. I haven't meet her yet." Ike said pointing behind him.

"Well go meet her! She isn't so scary." Mario said. He knew that was a lie. Anataki was one of the scariest girls he ever met in his entire life. Ike picked up a twig and broke it.

"I can't." Ike said. Mario looked at him.

"Ike is something wrong? You're never scared of anything." Mario said.

"It's nothing alright. Just go or something okay?" Ike said. Mario got up and left Ike.

"Hey Mario! This place is awesome! Everyone is so nice to me!" Anataki said once she saw Mario walking past her. Mario turned and smiled at her.

"That's great, Anataki. Maybe you'll change your mind and stay here longer than planned." Mario said.

"I don't know about that but I do like this place." Anataki said. Link turned and smiled at both of them.

"Mario you have to see her Archery skills. She's a beast at it." Link said.

"I saw a little." Mario said looking at Anataki's admires who consisted of Marth, Captain Falcon, Snake, and now Luigi. Anataki looked to see who Mario was looking at and laughed.

"They've been following me around since I got here." Anataki said waving at them.

"Hey all of you! Go find something else better to do then gawk at the new girl." Mario shouted at them. The group of guys whispered to each other and went back into the mansion looking back at Anataki. Link packed up his Archery equipment and picked up broken arrows.

"I'm going to go help with dinner. See ya later Anataki." Link said waving goodbye and went back into the mansion. Anataki took out another arrow and fired it at the target. Mario just remembered Ike hiding and kicked some dirt.

"So how about I leave you here and call you in for dinner?" Mario asked Anataki. She looked at him and smiled.

"Alright."

"By the way your room is right next to Zelda's. Her room isn't hard to find since she made her bedroom door purple. Yours is-"

"Red. I want it red. Is Dante going to be near me? If he is I suggest you move him. I'll end up killing him. I'm only working with him so I can destroy those demons and get my life back." Anataki said.

"Life? What do you mean life?" Mario asked. Anataki lowered her bow and looked at him.

"I made a bet with the Demon King. If I can destroy one hundred demons and the one demon I'm seeking revenge on I can have my life back and become alive again. Until then I'm stuck with Dante. Dante is technically my healer. Unless if I find someone new I have to stay with Dante."

"Healer?"

"Well this is the only body I have. I can't move from body to body. Dante heals my body if it ever gets wounded. It's like he's my guardian."

"I see now. It must be hard for you living like this with only one purpose."

"It is but this is something I choose. Don't you have to help Peach with dinner or something?"

"Oh I forgot! Well I'll call for dinner." Mario said and walked into the mansion. He walked by the window where he saw Ike.

"Now you can talk to her." Mario said to him. Ike looked up at him.

"No way." Ike said. Mario gave him the death stare. "Alright I'll go!" Ike said and stood up. He walked out from hiding and saw Anataki firing at a target. He walked near her and watched her. Anataki stopped firing and looked at him.

"Hey I'm Ike." Ike said sticking his hand out.

"Anataki." Anataki said shaking his hand.

"So what you come from _Devil May Cry_ too?" Ike asked her.

"Nope. I come from no games. I'm in my own." Anataki said firing an arrow at the target.

"Impressive. You don't mind that I challenge your boyfriend to a duel do you." Ike asked her. Anataki lowered her bow and looked right at him.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't care what Dante does as long as he doesn't get himself killed." She said.

"Well I just thought-"

"Everyone thought I was dating him. You're not the only one who asked." Anataki said and looked to her side. Ike looked behind her and saw a little monster watching them with blood red eyes. Anataki sighed,

"Close your eyes." She said and aimed an arrow at the beast. She fired it straight into the beasts arm. The thing screamed and fell over in pain. Ike watch the thing double over cry in pain and started bleeding horribly. Anataki took out her gun and pointed it at the beast's head. She fired two bullets into the thing's head. It squealed once and laid lifeless. Anataki put her gun away and kicked dirt over the dead body.

"Why? Why did you kill it?" Ike asked her looking the pool of blood.

"It's a demon. It was probably watching you and find the right moment to attack. I just saved your life."

"That didn't look like a demon…"

"They can look beautiful and still be evil. I would know."

"He disguised himself as a handsome guy. I almost fell for him too until I saw his eyes turn the deep red for a second." She said throwing leaves and rock over the body.

"What happened?" Ike asked.

"I killed him. Demons are really smart. That's why the only way to kill them is shoot them in the head or destroy the brain."

"How many have you killed?"

"Too many."

"So you're used to all the blood and gore?"

"Yep. Just think I was brutally murdered by Tabuu and his pansy gang. They ripped me apart piece by piece. Now I only seek revenge. I want to find all of them and kill them the same way they killed me."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean I wanted revenge on someone too." Ike said. Anataki walked over by him and sat down.

"Who?" She said and threw a rock at the dead demon.

"A guy killed my father. I wanted revenge on him ever since. After I killed him I left. I don't if I want to return there ever again."

"Tabuu murdered my whole family… I had three brothers and my parents. After he killed all of us his goons burned down our house and left. Ever since then I practice every day and vow that once I kill him I'll live out my life. Get married, start my family, and live a normal life. I don't know about having that either." Anataki said drawing in the dirt with a dagger.

"Why wouldn't you want to do that? Live the life you want. Don't let others choose your path." Ike said.

"I have to stay near Dante until I kill one hundred demons and Tabuu. Until then I have to stick by him because he vowed to be my healer."

"Yeah I heard all about that. You know you don't look dead. You look alive to me." Ike said.

"I'm neither alive nor dead. I'm stuck in the middle."

"Creepy."

"I can sense other things besides demons and things from hell." Anataki said smiling.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Ghosts. I can also sense when a person lies or has strong feelings for someone else." She said. Ike dropped the stick he was holding and looked at her.

"So that's why you were getting annoyed with the group of guys?" Ike asked.

"Yeah… Their pretty much like an open book. Snake is who I hate the most." Anataki said.

"Don't worry. Zero Suit Samus is in love with him so I heard. Yeah this place is filled with bachelors. It's bad enough all the girls like Dante now pretty much except Zero Suit. Her heart is set on Snake." Ike said laughing. Anataki raised her eyebrow.

"All the girls like Dante? Well you must know all the 411 gossip. Update me so I don't look like Dante at the dinner party thing." Anataki said.

"Well… I don't know much because I really don't like anyone here besides Mario and Link. Mario and Peach have this thing and so do Zelda and Link. Mario always rescues Peach in his series and sometimes Zelda gets kidnapped so Link saves her. Jigglypuff which is that pink fluffy ball likes Kirby the other pink fluff ball. Other than that the rest of us single guys wait for a girl to show up. Since one did all of them except Mario are drooling. Watch out because Bowser might kidnap you." Ike said and punched her arm lightly.

"Well if he kidnaps me I'll know who to call." Anataki said and smiled at Ike. Behind them watching out the window were Toon Link, Marth, and Lucas.

"What are they doing?" Toon Link asked.

"Let me see Marth!" Lucas said trying to grab Marth's binoculars.

"Shut up brat! I'm trying to listen! What the hell? Is that blood over there?" Marth said looking over at the dead demon. Toon Link and Lucas looked as well.

"Awesome." Toon Link said.

"Toon Link! That isn't awesome! That's just plain gross! She didn't even bother to bury it." Lucas said. Marth looked back at Ike and Anataki and frowned.

"I always hated him since he got here. He always thought he was better than me at everything!" Marth hissed. Toon Link looked over at Ike.

"Marth… Get over yourself. You're such a drama queen. Let's put a tiara on you and call you Princess Martha." Toon Link said and Lucas cracked up laughing. Marth kicked Toon Link and went back to spying. Mario was walking by when he saw the three of them snooping.

"HEY GET OUT OF HERE WILL YA?" Mario shouted behind them. Ike and Anataki turned to look at Mario throwing a temper tantrum.

"We weren't spying!" Toon Link shouted.

"Enough! Leave! You!" Mario pointed at Marth. "You were spying and I know that for a fact. You are going to work with Snake and put flowers on the table!" Mario shouted grabbing Marth's arm and pulling him away.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT FLOWERS ARE!" Marth shouted. Ike and Anataki looked at each other and laughed.

"That's Marth." Ike said wiping away a few tears of laughter.

"He's probably my biggest stalker now." Anataki said laughing some more.

"You know you're a pretty cool person, Anataki. I heard from the girls on my here that you were scary but that's because they found out you were dead and a demon hunter." Ike said.

"Really? So much for making friends with Zelda." Anataki said stiffly.

"Naw it was Peach who said that. Zelda might like you cause you use magic right?"

"Yep and a sword and guns."

"You'll make friends with Meta Knight, Zero Suit, and Captain Falcon."

"Hmm I already met C. Falcon. Not a big fan of him."

"How come."

"FALCON PUNCH!" Anataki said and punch Ike on the arm.

"Alright nice impression, Anataki." Ike said.

"You can call me Ana." Anataki said.

"Ana?"

"Yeah that's what Dante calls me and now you can too. Anataki is too long to say."

"Ana… It sounds nice."

"I do have one more question for you though."

"Yeah?" Ike asked standing up and grabbing his sword.

"What is a final smash? Mario told me a little about it but I'm still confused." Anataki asked.

"Well it's a special power you use when you get the smash ball. If you have the smash power in you, you can use your final smash. Here I'll show you." Ike said and both of them walked into the Smash Stadium. From the dining room Snake and Marth were watching them.

"You know I never like Ike either but he looks happier." Snake said placing a red rose on the table.

"I still hate him. He stole the only good looking girl!" Captain Falcon said. Someone threw a plate at him and he fell on the ground.

"Shut up will you?" Zero Suit said.

"Zero Suit how many more of these damn flowers?" Marth asked. Zero Suit looked at the tables.

"A lot." She said and went back to filing her nails.

"WHAT?" Marth shouted.

"YOU DID ONE TABLE YOU LAZY BUM!" Zero Suit shouted at Marth. Mario walked in carrying ribbon.

"Who here can jump really high or fly?" Mario asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Ugh. Ash, I need your dinosaur's help!" Mario shouted going back into the hallway.

"Look just stop fussing over her you two." Zero Suit said looking at Marth and Captain Falcon.

"It looks like Ike has a better chance." Snake said.

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT CAUSE ZERO SUIT IS HERE. IF SHE WASN'T HERE YOU WOULD BE GOING GAGA OVER HER AS WELL." Marth shouted.

"I wouldn't have dare do that." Snake said pursing his lips.

"I bet he would have." Zero Suit said.

"SEE?"

"Marth you're just jealous that you don't have good looks like Ike and I have." Snake said.

"Alright shut up you two." Zero Suit said.

"So what's your final smash?" Anataki asked Ike while she was sitting on the field in the stadium.

"Great Aether." Ike said swinging his sword around.

"Sorry I don't know what that is."

"I pretty much fling the victim into the air while my sword is on fire and slash them and stuff then I throw them to the ground and most of the time they die."

"That's pretty sweet."

"What about you? Are you going to send the Hell Dogs on us as your final smash?" Ike asked.

"No… Hmm… I'm thinking about doing the forbidden rose." Anataki said.

"Sounds scary. What is it?"

"Well my victims are engulfed into a black thorn rose and I can stab them, shoot them, and curse them."

"Now that is pretty cool what happens at the end."

"The rose opens and I stab all of them with my sword and a bright white light appears and they fly into the stars."

"Alright so now all of them will be scared of you."

"Maybe I should practice…"

"Uh no that's alright, Ana." Ike said.

"HEY DINNER IS READY!" Zero Suit shouted.

"We're not supposed to get dressed up right?" Anataki asked.

"No. Please it's just dinner. This isn't a ball." Ike said as both of them walked back up to the mansion.

"What do you think they did?" Marth asked as he watched Ike and Anataki walking back into the mansion.

"It doesn't matter. If he knocked her up we'll know in a couple of week's right?" Snake said laughing. Zero Suit smacked him across the head.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD." Zero Suit shouted.

"I was just saying because he is a man you know and men-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MEN AND WHAT THEY THINK. YOU ARE A DIRTY MINDED BASTARD.

"Hello everyone!" Peach said skipping into the dining room and sitting in her normal spot.

"DAMN!" Zero Suit shouted.

"What?" Marth said quickly.

"We forgot to set up the seating cards!" Zero Suit said.

"Oh darn… I guess that means we can sit anywhere we want." Marth said grinning evilly.

"Did Bowser brainwash you or something? You seem too evil to be Marth now." Peach said looking at her tea cup.

"No, he just thinks he's in love with Anataki." Snake said.

"Really? Aw that's cute? When's the wedding?" Peach asked. Marth dropped his glass and turned a beet red.

"Uhh… He hasn't really talked to her yet… Ike is like her new BFF or something." Snake said.

"OHH! So when's their wedding?" Peach asked. Marth hit his head on the table while he tried picking up the broken glass on the floor. Zero Suit rolled her eyes.

"Legally Blonde listen up! No one is getting married!" Zero Suit shouted.

"I beg to differ." Dante said stepping into the room.

"Oh here we go again." Zero Suit said as Peach went into a hysterical fit.

"I won't mind marrying you, Dante." Peach said looking at him dreamily.

"If you marry him then he'll get off my back." Anataki said walking into the dining room with Ike right behind her.

"Anataki!" Zelda said running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Alright I was not expecting that." Anataki said.

"Always expect a hug from Zelda or Peach." Snake said pointing at them with a knife. Zero Suit threw a plate at Snake.

"DON'T POINT THAT AT PEOPLE!"

"So you're Zero Suit huh?" Anataki asked Zero Suit.

"Yeah I'll probably end up being your best friend unless if you already have one." Zero Suit said looking over at Ike.

"You can be my best friend." Anataki said.

"Alright everyone find and seat!" Mario shouted entering the room.

"Hey let's sit by each other. Your little boyfriend can come over too." Zero Suit said pulling up three chairs. Anataki sat on Zero Suit's left while Ike sat down in the open space next to Anataki. Once everyone in the mansion sat down Mario raised his glass.

"A toast. To the new members of our family, Dante and Anataki! We welcome you into our beloved home." Mario said before taking a sip of his wine.

"How come we don't get any of that fancy stuff?" Toon Link asked.

"Because it's adult apple juice and you're not old enough to drink it." Mario told him. Toon Link crossed his arms and threw a pout face.

Dinner went by smoothly and in the end Dante and Link became so drunk they were tripping up the stairs to their rooms.

"I love you buddy." Dante said to Link.

"Alright you two. Just go into your rooms and don't fall out of any windows." Zero Suit said following them so they won't kill themselves.

"You think Dante will be alright?" Ike ask Anataki.

"He'll be fine. He always seems to be drunk after parties." Anataki told Ike.

"Hm well I'm off to bed. Good night, Ana." Ike said before entering his room and shutting the door.

"Oh someone likes you!" Zelda said from behind Anataki. Anataki turned to see a giggling Peach and a craze smiling Zelda.

"We're only friends." Anataki told them.

"Well I'm super tired, Zelda. We'll watch _Once Upon A Time_ tomorrow. Night everyone." Peach said and closed her bedroom door.

"I think he likes you. Watch out cause Marth has like the biggest crush on you." Zelda said before entering the room next door next to Anataki.

"Great." Anataki whispered and entered her own room and fell on her bed. Today was just too long.

Soon sleep took over Anataki and she dreamed about the Smash Mansion.


	3. Blood Soaked Papers

"_The Princess vowed to never love another man until she killed the man responsible for her families' death. The vow will be written in her blood until her goal is reached." ~__Anonymous_

_Chapter 3_

_Blood Soak Papers_

"Morning." A sleepy Mario said holding a cup of coffee walking into the dining room.

"Eh." Wario said and fell back asleep on the table. Mario gave him a dirty look and picked up the newspaper on the table.

"Demons sighted near Smash Mansion." Dante said kicking his legs up on the table and drinking something from a goblet. Mario looked at him.

"You're not on a hangover?" Mario asked.

"I'm a half Demon. We don't have hangovers like fat ass over there." Dante said looking at Wario.

"So we have two demons in this house…" Mario whispered.

"Don't worry. We don't attract Demons. They stumbled to us on accident." Dante said taking a gulp from the goblet.

"What is in that goblet? Blood? Drugs?" Mario asked.

"Medicine. Last time I faced a demon he ripped off my arm so I'm taking a recovery potions, Ana made herself."

"Ana?" Mario asked.

"Anataki. That is her name remember?"

"Morning everyone! Oh Dante you look handsome today." Peach said blushing. Mario rolled his eyes and looked back at the paper. Of course Dante and Anataki were on the front cover. Mystery characters accepted into Smash Mansion. Mario tossed the newspaper back onto the table. He never read articles about him or the mansion.

"Are we having battles today?" Peach asked Mario.

"I'm not battling today. I'm sure Marth and Ike are going to battle." Mario said grabbing a chocolate doughnut.

"I would think so as well." Dante said.

"Are you battling today?" Peach asked Dante.

"Hmm well… I might actually. I'll face gas problems over here." Dante said looking at Wario who was still asleep.

"Mario is there any jelly doughnuts?" Luigi asked walking into the Dining room. Mario turned and yelped. Luigi looked just like a zombie except without green skin and missing body parts.

"Over there." Mario pointed at the buffet table.

"Well… Now I know not to party on a Sunday night." Dante said looking at Luigi.

"I would have gotten some sleep if Toon Link wasn't watching _CSI_ all night. All I heard were gunshots and people screaming last night." Luigi said.

"Aw… Poor Luigi." Peach said.

"I didn't know Toon Link liked that stuff. I would think he was a Jersey Shore type of guy." Dante said.

"No Toon Link is the guy you see reading books on blood and blowing stuff up." Mario said.

"You better not have drank all the coffee." Snake said walking in it Marth and Link.

"Morning group of Banshees!" Dante said raising his goblet to them.

"Shut up." Snake said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Is she here yet?" Marth asked looking around. Mario frowned at him.

"No. Will you stop being so creepy and leave her alone? It's freaking people out." Mario said.

"Ah Mario. He loves a lady that doesn't love him back. He'll do anything to have her." Snake said drinking from his coffee cup looking proud and mighty. Zero Suit walked in and slapped Snake across the head.

"You make no sense what's so ever." Zero Suit said.

"Morning to you too Zero Suit." Peach said as Zero Suit grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Soo… Anyone battling today or are we all goin swimming?" Snake asked sitting down next to Zero Suit.

"I'm battling Ike." Marth said breaking his coffee cup.

"You're going to lose." Snake said.

"I agree." Link said.

"SHUT UP!" Marth shouted.

"How can you shout this early in the morning?" Toon Link asked walking in.

"How can you watch CSI all night long?" Luigi asked him.

"Oh that's easy. I couldn't sleep so why watch something awesome?" Toon Link said grabbing the Frosted Flakes cereal box and milk. Zelda, Wolf, Fox, Lucas, Ness, and Diddy Kong walked in going straight for the buffet table.

"Zelda should we sunbath today? I think my skin is getting a little pale." Peach said looking at her arm. Zelda turned around and took a sip of her coffee.

"Whatever."

"Zelda! You were going to watch me battle Snake!" Link shouted.

"I'll do that too. Leave me alone I'm drinking coffee." Zelda said.

"It's Monday. She's always like that." Peach told Dante.

"Ana is like that too. She isn't a morning person." Dante said. Just then Anataki and Ike walked in. Marth slammed his second coffee cup on the table.

"I challenge you, pretty boy." Marth said to Ike.

"Where and when?" Ike said heading over to the buffet table.

"Morning, Ana!" Dante smiled and waved at Anataki. She gave him a dirty look and grabbed some pancakes.

"Today in the stadium." Marth said angrily at Ike.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with lunch." Ike said sitting down next to Anataki. Marth's face grew red.

"Why are you always near her?" He shouted.

"We're friends… What is it illegal here?" Ike asked.

"YES!" Marth hissed before Zero Suit threw a pancake at him.

"Ignore him he has problems." Zero Suit said.

"I always ignore him when he's being a little girl." Ike smirked.

"Hey be nice." Anataki said stabbing Ike with her fork.

"Yeah see? Be nice to me." Marth said.

"You be nice to him too." Anataki said looking at Marth.

"What? Why do I have to be nice to him!" Marth said.

"Because I said so and if you don't I can kill you." Anataki said.

"She is serious about that too." Dante said.

"She won't kill me." Snake said taking a bite out of his eggs.

"Doesn't this place have rice?" Anataki asked.

"Rice? Why would we have rice for breakfast?" Link asked her.

"I eat rice for breakfast." Anataki said.

"Don't worry I'll make some." Ike said standing up.

"No! I'll make some rice! I eat rice in the morning too!" Marth said running over towards the kitchen but Ike pushed him away and entered the kitchen. Everyone watched at Marth bickered at Ike in the kitchen until Marth yelped an walked out. Ike must have dumped hot water on him.

"He's so hot he's steaming." Snake said and everyone laughed.

"Are you alright?" Anataki asked Marth handing him a napkin.

"I think my face is burned." Marth said wiping his face on the napkin.

"Here and I made extra rice for everyone else." Ike said handing Anataki a bowl for her and placing a rice cooker on the buffet table.

"Why did you throw hot water on Marth?" Anataki asked Ike.

"I didn't. He tripped and his arm got stuck on the handle so it fell on him." Ike said looking at Marth walk out of the dining room.

"Did you guys get along before I get here?" Anataki asked him.

"Morning, Ike." Bowser said holding a cup of coffee looking at Ike.

"Um morning, Bowser?" Ike asked looking at him confused.

"What's happening?" Bowser asked.

"Why weren't you at dinner yesterday?" Ike asked.

"I went to a meeting yesterday. Yeah I have a new job."

"Oh really? Where is it?"

"A office. I get to sit in those cubicles and do stuff on computers." Boswer said.

"Bowser… Can you even fit in one of those? Actually, aren't your fingers too big for a keyboard?" Ike asked Bowser as Bowser sat down.

"Don't know. All I know is I'm working in that eight hours a day and five days a week. Monday through Friday. I'm even getting paid."

"Bowser you're crazy." Ike said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not." Bowser said and stood up.

"Going to your job?" Anataki asked Bowser.

"Yes I am. I'll see you guys at six." Bowser said walking out.

"I give him a week." Ike said.

"I give him two days until he becomes mad for being in that small space for eight hours." Captain Falcon said sitting down next to Ike.

"What makes you say that?" Anataki asked Captain Falcon.

"I used to work in one of those. I didn't last long. I think it was a week until I went mad." Captain Falcon said.

"What did you do?" Ike asked.

"Telephone. Hello this Captain Falcon how can I help you?"

"What you do in the end after you went mad?" Ike asked.

"They fired me for not being happy enough." Captain Falcon said.

"I don't believe that." Ike said.

"Then what do you think happened since you know everything?" Captain Falcon asked him annoyed.

"You Falcon punched your desk over then went to the boss, punch his assistance and tossed your boss out a window, went to anger management meetings and then decided to never go back to work so you came here." Ike said. Captain Falcon stood up and left swearing under his breath.

"How did you know?" Anataki asked Ike.

"Please, it's Captain Falcon. He tossed Mario out a window and punched Marth a few times. I'm surprised he wasn't kicked out of here yet." Ike said.

"Well sorry to barge in but us girls are going swimming and Anataki should come with." Zelda said. Ike looked up to see Peach, Zelda, and Zero Suit in swimsuits. He got up and left the dining room.

"WHAT? HOW CAN HE NOT COMMENT ABOUT MY SWIMSUIT?" Peach screamed. Zero Suit rolled her eyes.

"Please he isn't a dirty mind bastard like half of the other guys here." Zero Suit said looking at Snake.

"We should go." Zelda said helping Peach out of the dining room. "We'll be at the pool."

"I need to go back upstairs and get my towel. Do you need a swimsuit?" Zero Suit asked.

"No, Dante told me to bring one so I did." Anataki said.

"Great another dirty mind bastard." Zero Suit said walking down the hallway and opened her door. Anataki went into her own room and put on her bathing suit. There was a knocked on her door and she opened it to see Luigi.

"I need some extra sleep. Mind if I join?" Luigi asked with Zero Suit behind him.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm not going back after lunch." Anataki said locking the door behind her.

"Why not?" Zero Suit asked.

"I'm going to watch Ike and Marth battle. I've never seen a Super Smash battle before." Anataki said as the three of them walked downstairs to see Dante in swim trunks with sunglasses on.

"I heard thy fair ladies were going swimming so I thought what more than a better way to chat with you all." Dante said giving Zero Suit a pearly smile. She smacked him on the head with her sunscreen bottle.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE HERE FOR A VIEW NOT TO CHAT! DIRTY FREAK!" Zero Suit shouted. Mario came down the stairs with Ike who was both wearing swim trunks.

"Zero Suit it's only ten in the morning and you're shouting?" Mario asked looking at Zero Suit.

"Well look at him! He's here for a view of the girls in bathing suits not to chat and make new friends."

"That's quite enough. I heard it's supposed to rain in the afternoon so let's hurry up and get some sun." Mario said opening the front door. The rest of them followed him as they walked to the side of the mansion where a large pool in the shape of a circle was. At the far side of the pool were a few waterslides and a diving board while a hot tub was near the front. Toon Link, Lucas, Ness, Kirby, and Lucario were sliding down on the slides while the Ice Climbers were sitting in the hot tub.

"Hey Pops come over here!" Toon Link called to Mario.

"I'm not going on any slides!" Mario shouted.

"AW WHY NOT!" Ness complained.

"It's cause he's ancient." Lucas said.

Mario and the others walked over to Ganondorf who was sunbathing and reading a book.

"Morning, Mario." Ganon said.

"Not cranky today?" Mario asked him.

"It's Monday. I don't give a care on Mondays." Ganon said.

"That's a darn shame." Mario said laying a towel down on a chair and sitting down. Luigi took over another chair and fell fast asleep.

"I'm going by Peach." Zero Suit said walking over to the other girls who were sunbathing by the TV.

"There is no way I'm going to watch _Project Runway_." Ike said throwing his towel and sword down.

"You always carry your sword around?" Anataki asked him.

"He's afraid Marth will probably come out of nowhere and slash his throat." Ganon said.

"Charming…" Anataki said.

"Ganon is the name. I'm from Zelda's games." Ganon said shaking Anataki's hand.

"Bad guy huh?" Anataki asked.

"You could say that. It's Monday though so I don't give a damn. Did you guys see Bowser leave for his first day on the job?"

"He's not going to last long." Ike said.

"I agree with you sadly." Ganon said.

"You know what? I'm going into the hot tube." Anataki said. She watched Dante walk into the pool area holding an ice pack on his head. Dante walked over to the guys and sat down.

"Dante!" Peach shouted.

"Dante come over here!" Zelda said giggly.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! I'M WATCHING AUSTAN SCARLET!" Zero Suit screamed at her friends and turning the volume up louder.

"I'm not going over there cause scary lady is there." Dante whispered to Ike.

"She's always like that. You'll get used to it." Ike said. Anataki walked into the hot tub and shook hands with both Ice Climbers and Falco.

"Yeah this place is always filled with drama and gossip. Mostly Peach starts it but Zero Suit ends it." The pink Ice Climber said whose name was Nana.

"Yeah but the single guys around here always seem to backstab one another too." Said the other ice Climber who was named Popo.

"Morning everyone." Ike said sitting down next to Anataki.

"I heard you two are best friends now pretty much. Is it true?" Falco asked the two of them.

"Wow word travels around fast." Anataki said.

"Well thank Peach and Zelda. Should we tell Zero Suit to bring them down?" Nana asked.

"It's alright. I'm fine really. Ike is pretty awesome." Anataki said laughing.

"Hmm seems so." Falco said giving Ike an evil laugh.

"So is it true that you already have a group of admires?" Popo asked Anataki.

"Yeah it is. Marth must be the leader." Anataki said.

"He's probably just lonely." Nana said.

"Why would he?" Anataki asked.

"Well you have to admit the other girls are too… well their not his type." Nana said.

"No kidding. Peach is a drama queen, Zelda is a loud mouth and Zero Suit is scary." Ike said.

"It's no wonder the poor dear is always upset." Nana said.

"Well let's hope you can be at least friends with him." Nana said.

"You can't stick around with him all the time. People like Peach will get the wrong idea." Falco said pointing at Ike.

"Well Mario, Link, and looks like Ganon are my friends. Zero Suit is also my friend too." Anataki said.

"What about him?" Falco said looking at Ike.

"He's a friend." Anataki said.

"Doesn't look like it. You both haven't been seen without the other since you got here." Falco said.

"Is it a problem?" Ike asked.

"Peach asked what color tux you should wear for your wedding to Anataki." Nana said.

"Alright I'm killing her." Ike said getting out of the hot tub.

"Try to find her brain too. I have a feeling the toad servants of hers stole it when she was sleeping over something." Falco said telling Ike before he walked over to the girls.

"Should we go too?" Popo asked Nana.

"Let's." Nana said getting out too along with Popo and Anataki.

"What you all are going to leave me here?" Falco yelled.

"Yes." Popo said. All three of them walked to the girls and heard Ike yelling at Peach.

"Well it's not my fault! You both like it!" Peach screamed.

"Peach are you stupid or something? They just met yesterday!" Zero Suit screamed.

"So? I fell in love with Mario the day after we met." Peach said.

"Good grief." Zelda said.

"Look we're not dating or getting married or anything like that! We're just friends. Don't spread stuff like that or you'll see Marth one day hanging himself." Ike said and grabbed his towel and walked out of the pool area.

"You know while you were yelling at him I saw his abs. Sexy." Zelda said. Zero Suit threw a towel at Zelda and went back to watching TV.

"You're so lucky, Ana." Zero Suit said.

"Yeah you are! You have almost every guy after you but you want… Ike? Doesn't made sense cause he has anger problems. He's always breaking stuff and yelling at people. It's no wonder why he has like zero friends." Peach said as she texted something on her phone.

"He's nice to me so back off." Anataki said.

"Don't worry girl. I think you two look cute together." Zelda said winking.

"Yeah and you think Link looks good with you? PLEASE?" Ganon shouted.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BUTTFACE MAYBE I WOULD HAVE GON ON A DATE WITH YOU!" Zelda shouted.

"Did she just call me a Buttface?" Ganon asked the guys around him.

"Congrats Ganon. You moved up to Buttface." Dante said and all the guys laughed.

"Well take my advice then, Anataki. Unless you really like him don't stay glued to his side like you're his wife or something." Peach said and went back to texting. Zero Suit stood up.

"I'm out. Coming, Ana?" Zero Suit said. Anataki followed Zero Suit back into the mansion and saw Link and Ike talking in whispers. Link looked at the girls and turned around.

"Ladies."

"Idiot." Zero Suit said and climbed up the stairs to the second floor where her bedroom was.

"Do you think what everyone else thinks about Ike and me?" Anataki asked Zero Suit before she unlocked her door.

"No of course not. Look Peach is clueless about your friendship with him. I understand completely because you share a lot in common. Like he killed someone who murdered his dad and you want to kill Tabuu who murdered your family. That's actually a big thing in connect. Peach doesn't get it though so don't mind her."

"She can't be this brainless though." Anataki said.

"Believe me she is." Zero Suit said entering her bedroom.

After lunch Zero Suit, Anataki, Link, Snake, Mario, Toon Link, Lucas, Falco, Captain Falcon, Fox, Wolf, Ganon, Ness, Sonic, and the Ice Climbers walked into the stadium to watch Ike and Marth battle. Peach was avoiding any contact with Anataki so she along with Zelda and Dante went back to sunbath with Luigi who was still probably asleep.

"Ike will win. He always does." Link said as Marth and Ike battled. In the end Ike beat out Marth by "killing" him sixteen times in just two minutes.

"Wow…" Zero Suit said grabbing some popcorn from Snake. Ike came back from the battle field without a scratch and sat next to Anataki.

"So that was your final smash? Impressive." Anataki said.

"What should we do now?" Link asked since he cancelled his battle with Snake.

We can all watch a movie on the field. Doesn't this place have a huge screen TV somewhere?" Zero Suit asked.

"Well which movie?" Mario asked.

"Hmm… how about… a scary movie?" Fox asked.

"Justin Bieber's Never Say Never concert?" Link asked.

"NO THAT'S TOO SCARY!" Snake said screaming like a girl.

"_My Soul To Take?_" Zero Suit asked.

"No man the only people who die in that movie are Asians." Snake said.

"Well fine how about _Moonstruck_?" Zero Suit said. Everyone agreed and Mario put the movie in.

"Is this the one with the awesome old man with all the dogs?" Snake asked.

"Yeah that's it." Link said.

"Oh boy I like this movie then." Snake said handing out popcorn as everyone found a spot in the middle of the field. Marth and Ike sat next to Anataki with Zero Suit and Snake right in front of them.

"It's nice not having the dumb blonde here." Snake said.

"No kidding. Dude she thought I was getting married to Ana." Ike said. Snake choked on his popcorn and laughed.

"Wow what a blond move." Snake said.

"Did she ask you what color the flowers were going to be?" Link asked.

"No but she was picking out colors for my tux."

"Wouldn't it be the best wedding ever if Ike wore a pink tux?" Snake said. All the guys even Marth was laughing.

"Snake you would be wearing a pink on too if you're going to be best man." Ike said.

"Will you be wearing a pink bandana as well?" Snake asked still laughing.

"SHUT UP THE MOVIE IS STARTING!" Zero Suit said giving Snake the death stare. After the movie Mario decided that it was time to start cooking dinner so everyone went back to the mansion to see if CSI was really as cool as Toon Link said it was. Once they got back inside Peach ran at them at full speed.

"Peach?" Mario asked. Luigi came into the hall sunburned.

"COME QUICK! THERE IS SOMETHING ATTACKING DANTE IN THE GARDEN!" Peach screamed. Anataki's eyes grew wide and she took out her gun.

"A demon. I can feel it too." Anataki said and ran down the hall that led to the garden.

"ANA WAIT!" Ike said running after her. Snake and Link looked at each other.

"Should we run after them too?" Link asked.

"Let's do it." Snake said.

"WAIT FOR US!" They both shouted running after them. Once Anataki ran into the garden Dante was on the ground knocked up but the demon was looking at his prey.

"Leave him." Anataki said pointing the gun at the black beast. The thing hissed and jumped at Anataki but she shot him in the gut. Ike and the others ran into the garden and saw what the demon Peach was talking about. The demon fell backwards and cried in pain. Anataki pointed the gun at his small head.

"The only way to destroy a demon is tear it to pieces or destroy the brain." Ike said.

"Look at that. I win." Anataki said and shot the demon in the head. The thing winced and became lifeless. Anataki quickly rushed over to Dante.

"Damit. Dante wake up!" Anataki said holding Dante's head. Soon Dante's wounds were all gone and he coughed.

"Thank god!" Peach said and rushed over to Dante.

"How did he heal so fast?" Ike asked Anataki as Dante got up and threw a lighted match at the dead body.

"I'm his healer as well. Were both half demons." Anataki said and hugged Ike.

"Ana!" Dante said. Anataki hugged Dante and he handed her something.

"This came from Tabuu as the demon said. It's your father's blood that soaked these papers. This must have been from the fire a year ago. Ana… I think Tabuu knows what we're up too."


End file.
